


Laura Roslin/Tom Zarek | BSG Kink

by grrriliketigers



Series: BSG Weekend Kink [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Laura/Tom ficlets for Weekend Kink over at bsg_kink@livejournal. This will be updated periodically as I write and don't forget to check out the rest of the series and my other ships =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Weekend Theme: Mix & Match**   
**Prompt: Laura - Zarek, he's been thinking of that red hair all damn day**

Consolation Prize He’s pretty sure he’s never frakked a redhead. 

They’ve been adrift in space for nearly five months and there is nary a root or gray hair to be seen. That full head of luscious, flowing deep red tresses is all Laura. 

The first time he’d stood face to face with the woman was that morning when he’d walked down the line all piss and vinegar, wanting to taunt the woman but was awed by her splendor. The way the artificial sun made her coppery hair sparkle. Then, during the meeting, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way it flowed over her shoulders, bounced as she turned to look at the delegate from Geminon. 

Though he hated losing, he had a hard time begrudging Laura for whatever tricks she’d employed – she was certainly a formidable opponent. 

Tom is standing against the bar with an ambrosia on the rocks watching Laura dancing with Bill. Tom envies the commander for being so close to that regal mane. He bets it smells like sunshine – whatever that smells like… 

He catches her eye and she holds his gaze, Tom’s breath catching in his throat. She quirks a coy smile at him and he knows he’s already given too much away. 

When the song ends Laura gives Bill’s bicep a squeeze and thanks him for the dance before she glances back at Tom, that flip of her hair driving him frakking crazy before heading for the door to the back garden. Tom gives her a head start before taking a gulp of his drink ad setting it on the bar and following her out. 

The artificial sun had artificially set and at first he didn’t see which way she’d gone. They wind their way through the gardens until the noise from the party was just a distant murmur. 

She’s standing regally, waiting for him, and he steps up to her for the third time that day. He meets her eyes for a long moment before he reaches forward and slides his fingers into her hair, feeling the silky strands slide through his fingers. 

His hand cups her cheek and they meet in the middle, the kiss deepening instantly. As Laura moans against his lips he grips a handful of her hair and her hand on the small of his back holding him in place. 

When the kiss breaks he steps back, shrugging out of his jacket and gets down on his knees. He doesn’t have to see her face to know that she’s grinning. 

He wants to taste her, he pushes her skirt up and she assists by pulling it up around her waist. He drags her panties down her legs and then runs his hands up her thighs and she spreads her legs a little more. 

He presses a few hot kisses to her inner thighs before his tongue makes contact with her clit and she gasps a moan. He presses harder, setting a slow and languid rhythm. Before long her legs are quivering as she bites her lip, trying to keep her moans to a minimum. 

He wants to make her scream but he knows she doesn’t want to draw attention to what they’re doing. Tom moans against her sex, her juices dripping from his chin; she tastes better than a fine wine. 

When she comes she fists his hair, a long groan escaping through gritted teeth, her knees shaking. 

Tom swipes the back of his hand across his mouth in a vain attempt to clean himself up. 

Laura pulls up her panties and pushes her skirt back down as Tom slides his jacket back on. Laura pulls him closer by the lapels, straightening his tie and smoothing down his jacket. 

He smiles. Not a bad consolation prize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weekend Theme: Tropes**   
**Prompt: Getting smilies painted on your soul  
http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GettingSmiliesPaintedOnYourSoul**

“Madame President,” he said slowly, coming to a skidding halt in her doorway. 

“Mister Vice President.” She teasingly mocks his formality, an ear to ear grin taking over her features. Some little part of her knew that she should be concerned that Tom had just caught her getting seriously blitzed but she was just too giddy to care. 

She patted the spot next to her on the floor. Tom was in so much shock that he had crossed the room and was crouching to sit before he even realized what he was doing. 

She took the file folder from his hand and tossed it carelessly behind her. “Whatever that is can wait.” She announced matter-of-factly. She put the joint between her lips and flipped open her lighter, “you’re so tightly wound, you know that?” 

He cleared his throat. “Well…” 

She took a long drag on the joint, stretching out her legs in front of her. “I used to grow this on New Caprica – such a hardy plant and quite strong, stronger than anything back home.” 

She tilted her head back and blew smoke rings with practiced ease. Suddenly she turned her attention back to Tom. “You can join me but you have to be cool about it.” 

Tom blinked and finally held out his hand and she took another drag before handing it over to him. This was the last situation he’d expected to find himself in when he showed up at Laura’s office unannounced but it wasn’t unpleasant. 

He took a long drag, holding it in before letting it out. His head was swimming immediately; she was right, it was stronger than anything he’d had before. After a few more hits he was grinning and giggling right along with Laura. 

Without preface she hiked her skirt up around her thigh and straddled his hips. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, stunned. 

“Getting high make me horny.” She admitted earnestly. “Don’t you want me?” 

He’d wanted her from the very start, truth be told, and he was too happy in the moment to think about potential consequences. He pulled her down for a bruising kiss. Teeth smacked as they grinned and had a hard time setting a kissing pace but her hips astride his and the way she ground against him was quickly making him hard. 

She groaned, the feel of his straining erection against her sensitive sex had her throbbing with arousal. He panted and she reached between them to free his dick from its confines. Once her fingers wrapped around heated flesh she ran her hand up and down his length several times, jerking him slowly. Yes, he would do nicely. 

He bucked into her hand, hoping he’d get to frak her and not just get a handy, he hadn’t long to wait before Laura rose up and pulled her panties aside and sank down onto him. 

He moaned loudly and she groaned, the grin settling on her face once more. Laura set a quick pace, grinding into him with every thrust of her pelvis. He gripped her hips, aiding her thrusts and enabling him to penetrate deeper. 

She gripped his shoulders, starting to murmur and moan and curse and Tom figured she was getting close. He lifted his hips, slamming into her harder and faster. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as her orgasm tore through her. 

Tom’s hips jerked erratically as he groaned, gripping her ass and emptying himself inside her. 

She collapsed on top of him and they lay panting for a few long minutes. Laura made lazy circles over his face and neck with her index finger. He opened his eyes to look at her and she smiled. “How long ‘til you can go again?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Weekend Theme: Character Tropes  
The Old Convict: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TheOldConvict  
Prompt: haven't had a woman in a while**

“So this is your place, huh?” Laura grinned, sitting down on the hard cot. 

“Well,” he put his hands on either side of her hips, leaning close, “I’ve come up in the world a bit since I called this home.” 

Laura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Tom deepened the kiss as she laid back on the cot and he covered her body with his. Laura felt a rush of excitement being here with Tom – she knew it was a cliché, but it was a turn on. 

She drew one leg up over his hip and he ground against her. Feeling his growing erection against her inner thigh sent a jolt of arousal straight to her core. Tom broke the kiss, trailing nips and bites down her neck to her shoulder. She let her head fall back, arching into the attentions. 

“Am I the first woman you’ve had in here?” 

“You’re the first woman I’ve had… in a while.” He admitted. 

“On behalf of the female gender, welcome back.” She snaked a hand down his pants, wrapping her fingers around him, jerking his cock. 

He bucked against her hand, trying to unbuckle his belt one-handed. Laura obligingly assisted and he stood up long enough to kick off the unnecessary garments. Laura wrapped her legs around his hips as he joined her on the cot again. 

Tom’s fingers slid over her wetness and he moaned, “gods, you’re so wet.” 

“And ready…” she said pointedly. 

Tom pulled her closer and she let out a surprised giggle and then moaned loudly as he thrust into her. “Ohhh Tom…” She grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he frakked. His head dipped to her breasts, laving the sensitive nipples through her sheer bra. 

Laura’s hips met Tom’s in concert with his thrusts, the sound of skin on skin echoing off the bars in the small cell. “Frak, frak, frak…” He grit his teeth, burying his face in her wavy auburn locks. “Laura…”

“I’m almost there, I’m almost there…” She panted with a loud moan, crying out as she felt orgasm overtake her. 

The feel of Laura’s muscles contracting around him drove him over the edge, thrusting erratically as he emptied inside of her before collapsing next to her. Laura dragged her fingernails up his back, peppering kisses along his temple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weekend Theme: Drabble Blast: Tell me what you want**  
 **Prompt: Roslin/Zarek - voyeurism**

Laura groaned in a low timbre, the sound rising from deep in her throat. Tom’s hands slid down her back.

“You’re so frakking wet.” He growled in her ear. 

“Less talking, more frakking, Zarek.” Laura scolded. “You can’t afford the distraction.” 

“Oh yeah?” He wrapped an arm around her and flipped them, the Kobolite mud squishing against her back. His thrusts quickened and deepened. Laura squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her orgasm building. 

“Eyes on me, Roslin.” 

She focused on him, wanting to wipe that smug grin off his face before her orgasm ripped through her body. 

His grin widened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Weekend Theme: Hurt/Comfort**   
**Prompt: Roslin/Zarek, Baltar's trial**

“Yell at me. I don’t want to get out of bed.” Laura purred into the phone.

Zarek scoffed, “well, you called the wrong number. I think we both know I prefer you in bed.”

“In bed, on the desk, in the shower, against the wall…” she laughed, “you’re not choosy.” 

“I’m a simple man.” He agreed. 

She sighed heavily and there was silence on the line for a few long moments. He understood what was in the silence, it was a memorial for everything and everyone that was lost on New Caprica. Laura had become his means to forget and his comfort and he hoped that he repaid the favor to her even a little. 

“I just wish I’d listened to you and Bill and thrown him out the airlock when I had the chance.” She whispered, a sob catching in her throat. She let out a shaking breath. “I just can’t stand sitting in that room and him acting like a victim.” 

“I know.” 

She took in a deep breath, pushing those poison thoughts away. She would pull herself together and smile in the face of adversity – she was a politician after all. 

“I wish I was there with you.” Tom said softly, supportively. 

“Oh yeah?” Laura purred suggestively, turning over to lay on her back. “What would you do if you were here?” 

Tom groaned, Laura knew exactly how to get to him. He popped open the button of his fly with one hand as he held the phone to his ear. “I’d push your nightgown up around your waist--” 

“You don’t waste any time.” 

“I know better than to waste your time, Madame President.” Tom smirked coyly. 

She chuckled deep in her throat. “What would you do next?” She asked as she slipped her fingers between her thighs and found that she was already wet. Tom knew exactly how to get to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Weekend Theme: The 5 Senses**  
 **Prompt: Roslin/Zarek, storage locker, smell**

Laura walks casually down the hallway as she glances discreetly from side to side. There isn’t a soul around but Laura’s heart still speeds up a little as she reaches for the doorknob of the storage closet. 

“Took you long enough.” 

Laura snorts as she shrugs out of her blazer. “I had to wait until Tory took a bathroom break – didn’t want to have to answer any awkward questions.”

“Maybe next time we can meet somewhere that doesn’t smell like bleach.” He nips at her lip. 

“As long as no one else will see me.” 

“Ashamed of me, are you?” He teases. 

“Without question, Mr. Vice President.” Laura purrs as she unbuckles his belt. “The only reason I put up with you at all is because of how good you are at eating pussy.” 

Hands on her hips he drags her closer, “I aim to please.” 

She captures his lips roughly and he grinds against her. His cock is hard and the bulge presses against her abdomen. Her pussy throbs with arousal as she undoes the zipper of his pants and pushes them down his legs along with his boxers

His cock bobs into sight and Laura wraps her fingers around his length. He groans into her hair as she strokes him. She loves his cock – it’s practically perfect in every way – and he knows what to do with it. 

Tom falters just for a moment before he pulls her skirt up around her waist and lifts her up and presses her against the door. She moans, wrapping her legs around him. He pushes her underwear out of the way and thrusts into her. 

She grabs a fistful of his hair and moans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Weekend Theme: By The Numbers**  
 **Prompt: Ropes and bondage can be awkward for beginners, but they’re a lot of fun for the seasoned kinky lovers**

Part One

Zarek yanked her head back with his grip on her hair and he hissed against her cheek. “You are my bitch, Roslin. I own you.” His breath was hot in her ear, “you’re a little slut and you’re going to find out what we do with little sluts.” 

Laura sighed with an eye roll, “are you frakking kidding me right now?”

“What?” 

“No, seriously, is this your idea of a joke?” She twisted a little and, with a few calculated flicks of her wrists, the ropes fell loosely to the dusty ground in her New Caprica tent. She bent down to retrieve it and shook it at him pointedly. “You call that frakking bondage?” 

He crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. “And I suppose you could do better?” 

“I will take that challenge.” Laura grinned mischievously, gripping the rope in her hands. 

He didn’t want to admit that he was a little trepidatious but he straightened up, ready for what she could dish out. She walked around him until she was behind him, she started with a simple knot and slipped the loops over his arms until they were at his shoulders and tightened it. 

“You know the square knot?”

He scoffed. “You’re doing the simplest knot in the universe and you gave me shit about my knots?” 

“Oh, I’m not doing a square knot.” Laura laughed, “no, I’m going to give you a dragonfly sleeve.” 

“A what?” 

“It’s – ”Another pair of loops slid up his arms and tightened. “It’s a classic.” Another four loops slid up his arms and tightened until she reached his wrists where she tied it off. 

“Can you move your arms at all?” She asked, stepping back, surveying her handiwork. 

“Uh…” he tried to free his arms and found that he couldn’t. “Not particularly, no…” 

“Good.” She purred. She lifted her foot and pushed him forward. 

He stumbled forward toward her bed and he fell on it face first, unable to break his fall. She climbed onto the bed with him, the springs creaking under their combined weight. She turned him over onto his back and they locked eyes. 

“I am so turned on right now…” he admitted, watching the mischief in her eyes. 

“I noticed.” She climbed up his body. “But we’re going to take care of me first.” 

“You smell so good…” He breathed, his heart pounding. 

“Less talking.” She scolded, grinding down against his mouth. 

His tongue slid over her slick folds and she moaned. He swirled his tongue over her clit, dipped his tongue into her pussy. He yearned to touch her; he loved her skin. 

“Mmmgods, yes…” She whimpered, leaning forward to brace herself as she felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. 

She bucked her hips in rhythm with the swipes of his tongue; she gripped his hair as she groaned. “Ohh, frak frak frak…” she cried out as she felt the orgasm wash over her in wave after wave of pleasure.

Part Two

Tom was on his stomach on the bed again, arms still bound with the dragonfly sleeve and Laura circled him. She sliced the air with the switch – well it was a stick but she had limited resources. Tom let out a shaky breath. 

Tom wasn’t a sub by nature but there was something natural about relinquishing his power to Laura. Something that he’d fought for a long time and had only just now come to accept. She was a dom, she was a leader in ways that he would never be. 

The switch struck him in the ass, biting into the skin and Tom hissed. He rose up to his knees, bearing his ass to her. She let out a purr of contentment and he felt his cock twitch. Her switch came down again, this time on the backs of his thighs.

He panted, humping the air, aching for more contact when the third blow landed. He was sure it had broken the skin and he moaned. “Please frak me…” he pleaded against the pillow. 

Laura dropped the switch and pushed him onto his back. “Do you think you deserve it?” 

He nodded.

“Wrong.” Laura snapped, straddling his hips, “but why should I deny myself just because you’re bad?” 

She sank down onto his cock and his eyes slipped close in ecstasy as he lifted his hips to meet her thrusts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Weekend Theme: I Said, You Said - first and second person drabbles**  
 **Prompt: Roslin/Zarek, Tory's right outside**

I thrust deeper, hitting just the right spot and Laura bites her lip to keep from crying out. Tory is still at her desk outside the office and Laura is trying so hard to keep quiet. 

I want to hear her gasp my name as I grip her ass, dragging her closer and continuing my deep upward thrusts. It's driving her crazy; I can tell because of the way her muscles quiver underneath my touch. 

Laura grips my shoulder, leaving little half moon dents in my skin. One final thrust of my hips and she bites hard into her lip.

**

**Weekend Theme: Running Hot & Cold**  
 **Prompt: Zarek/Roslin - Cold hands**

Laura gasps the first time Tom touches her- not because the attention is unwanted but rather because his ice cold fingers send a shiver through her body. 

When his fingertips ghost over her nipple whole body warms and she grasps him, silently begging for more contact. His fingers travel further under her skirt closer and closer until they make contact with her heated center. 

Tom grins as he slips two cold fingers into her and her eyes roll back and she groans breathily.


	9. Chapter 9

**~~Weekend Theme:~~ Kink Bingo**  
 **Prompt: dance floor, the jail bait wait**

Tom Zarek watched Laura on the dance floor with Bill Adama and felt like he was back in high school. He imagined what Laura was like in high school and if she would have gone to prom with him. 

He imagined driving her home after the dance, stopping on a deserted back road. He imagined kissing her and undressing her in the backseat of the borrowed car. He imagined her moans as he entered her, the feeling of being sheathed inside her. He imagined her clutching the head rest as he thrust into her until she cried out his name.

**

‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend’ Tom thought, watching Laura and Bill. Now that they’d kissed and made up Tom knew that left him out in the cold.

He wanted to be the one who held her face as he felt her lips descend on his. He wanted to feel her skin against his and her breathy moans as he brought her to the brink of orgasm and tasted her desperation. 

Watching them he knew he didn’t have a chance because “good” always triumphed over “bad” and bad was all she was ever going to see him as.

**

**Prompt: Fully Clothed**

The bus bumped along the uneven terrain of their gods-foresaken little planet, drawing the people aboard toward their ever-looming doom. 

The first time Laura gripped his leg he believed it had been an accident, but when she did it a second time – when her hand slid up between his thighs – he wasn’t so naïve. 

He looked over at her, she was lost in thought, like she was a thousand miles away. The way her palm rubbed him, causing him to harden almost instantly, the soft hum she let out every couple of breaths, kept him inexorably tethered to the moment.

**

**Prompt: On Display**

Laura slipped her eyes shut with contentment as she stretched out on his bed, bearing her naked body to his hungry gaze. Of all the people who spent all day with their eyes glued to her, it was Tom who got to spend this time, drinking in her lithe form and memorizing each freckle. 

Later he would frak her but for now he was content to just worship her. She smiled softly when she felt his breath ghost over her breasts but still he did not touch. He just wanted to remember this moment in time exactly as it was.

**

**Prompt: Facesitting / Female Ejaculation**

Tom uses his fingers to spread her open as he plunges his tongue into her. She gasps and grabs for leverage, one hand gripping the edge of the desk, one hand grasping his hair. 

Tom hungrily laps at her, nosing her clit as he tongue-fraks her. She groans and grinds her hips down into him as her juices drip down his cheeks and chin, soaking into shirt collar. 

She starts chanting, rocking her hips and Tom knows that she’s close. The hand in his hair grips harder and she screams as her muscles contract and the liquid gushes from her.

**

**Prompt: Presidential Desk**

It was kind of funny how the last thing he would do at the presidential desk was reverse cowgirl Laura Roslin. It was kind of funny and kind of apropos. 

He cupped her breasts as she ground into his lap. They were being as quiet as they could manage but the way Laura wiggled as she slid down his shaft had him within inches of calling gratitude out to the gods in the least ironic way possible. 

He slipped one hand down to rub her clit. If prison had taught him anything it was the value of a good reach-around.

**

**Prompt: Grinding**

Laura liked to be keyed up and sexually frustrated during meetings, it helped her keep on task and made her more efficient. Tom didn’t realize that helping prepare Laura for Quorom meetings would be his favorite part of being her vice president. 

She pushed him against the wall of her bedroom, just a thin curtain separating them from the meeting room. She hiked her leg over his hip and ground herself against him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes to keep from moaning and he had to think of Pyramid to keep from ruining his good suit pants.

**

**Prompt: space, electricity (warning: anal)**

Tom shoves her roughly against the window. She moans with pleasure as he thrusts up into her. 

All she can see is space and stars and all she can hear is her frantic moans mixing with Tom’s as he fraks her and it’s easy to pretend that they’re just drifting through nothingness. 

She grips the remote in her hand, waiting for just the right moment. Finally she presses and holds the button which sends waves of electricity through her partner. Tom redoubles his pace, groaning desperately as he fills her and she comes and watches space drifting by the window.


	10. Chapter 10

**Weekend Theme: Hot & Cold**   
**Prompt: Laura/Tom, hot New Caprica night and Laura sleeps nude**

Tom was exhausted when he left Colonial One and his meeting with Baltar. It was supposed to have ended hours ago but it got a late start because Baltar had slept all day and pushed back all of his meetings and appointments. 

He knew that he’d backed the wrong horse – trudging through the sandy encampment, moving through air so humid it was physically difficult to move through, there was no doubt in his mind that New Caprica was not the final chapter in their journey. 

He saw Laura’s tent looming on the horizon. Hers was easy enough to pick out; it was right next to the large school tent and had a bright piecework flag that the kids had made for her hanging down as the flap of the tent. He knew it was late and that his frak buddy was probably asleep – but he’d told her he’d come by when he was done and he wasn’t going to stand her up. 

He was going to beg off anyway, he was just too sleepy. 

“Laura?” Tom asked in a whisper, knocking lightly on the tent pole. 

Inside Laura stirred. “Tom?” She murmured. “Come in…”

He took one step inside, his apology dying on his lips as he took in Laura’s beautifully naked form on her cot. 

She stretched out, arching her back, pushing her breasts even more into view. “I fell asleep.” 

“It’s late.” He said dumbly. 

Laura smiled. “Aren’t you dying in that suit?”

He’d managed to forget how frakking hot it was until that moment. He smiled back, lopsidedly. “Yeah.” 

“So, why don’t you take it off and come join me?” Laura slipped her fingers into the curls between her legs. 

Tom was instantly hard, getting a resurge of energy, pulling off his clothes with abandon. When he joined her on the cot she wrapped her arms around his neck, turning them both on their sides as she drew him in for a deep and urgent kiss. 

Laura broke off from the kiss, trailing hot kisses down his bare chest and nipped one of his nipples. His cock jumped under the ministrations of the former president. Laura pushed him roughly onto his back – he loved it when she manhandled him and she loved being in control. 

Tom palmed her breasts, brushing thumbs over her peaked nipples. Laura moaned, straddling his hips and grinding her pussy against his dick. Tom’s hands moved down to grip her ass, dragging her harder against him. 

Laura rose up, wrapping her hand around his cock and teasing her clit with his head. He gasped, “gods…” 

“I’ve been waiting for you to frak me all evening.” 

“I was detained.” He growled, desperate to be inside her. “You’re all I thought about in my meeting. Please, Laura, frak…”

“Well, since you said please…” She sank down onto his cock and they both stilled, appreciating the feeling of being intertwined for a moment. 

She lifted her hips and slammed her hips into his, setting a frantic pace. 

“Gods,” he growled, gripping her ass, making fingertip bruises in the alabaster flesh as he rose to meet her quick thrusts.

Laura leaned down, gripping his shoulders, altering the angle and gasping out a loud moan as Tom picked his pace up again. 

“Oh, frak…” Laura bit her lip, her muscles tightening around him. 

Tom wrapped his arms tightly around her and flipped them over, his hips pumping wildly until she dug her fingernails into his shoulder and cried out a silent scream against his shoulder and he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he emptied into her. 

They collapsed together, panting as Laura rose up slightly and turned over, pressing her back against Tom’s chest. Tom wrapped his arm loosely around her waist. 

“You can stay, if you’d like.” Laura said softly. 

It had been said so softly that Tom almost didn’t hear it and he would have asked her to repeat it if he didn’t think she’d retract it if he did. 

Tom pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder and she shivered in the oppressively hot New Caprican air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Weekend Theme: [unknown  
Prompt: Roslin/Zarek - blocking it out**

Tom pinned her back against the wall. She moaned as she hastily unbuttoned his trousers. He bunched her skirt up around her waist, bucking into her hand. She hiked her leg up over his hip giving him the green light and he thrust into her. 

She groaned, burying her face in his lapel. His breath was hot against her ear as they set a quick frantic pace. She needed to shut it all out – if only for a few minutes – the rage at Baltar being acquitted, the crushing disappointment of learning that Bill had voted against her. 

‘The defense made their case, the prosecution didn’t.’ _That was total bullshit!_ She grit her teeth, slamming her hips into Tom’s. _He wasn’t there! How could he frakking know how bad it was?_

When they’d both finished she lowered her leg and started to push her skirt back down. Tom leaned in to kiss her and she pushed him away. He frowned, studying her face for a moment before buckling his belt back up. 

He lingered and she looked away. She didn’t need him now, the moment had passed, now he was a reminder.


	12. Chapter 12

**weekend theme: holiday inspired  
prompt: naughty stocking stuffer**

Tom and Laura were lying on their sides on Laura's Colonial One cot as it was the only position it was possible for both of them to remain on it without contorting their bodies in double jointed feats. Tom's arm held Laura back against him, their bare skin warmed by each other. 

They'd been up for a couple of hours but because it was Panathena morning they decided they were allowed to languish in bed - considering everything they'd been through in the last year. After New Caprica Laura had grown distant from Bill - he wasn't there and he didn't understand - and grown ever closer to Tom who had become her rock. 

Laura wiggled out of his arms and got up. When he protested she called "bathroom!" over her shoulder as she disappeared into the head. 

"Hurry back." Tom pulled the covers up around his shoulders. "Cold without you." 

When she came back into the room she stood in front of the cot looking down at Tom. "What?"

"It's just... do you realize how close we came to never seeing another Panathena morning?" 

He nodded. "But we're here." 

"By the grace of the odds." 

He chuckled, "by the grace of you grabbing me and throwing me to the ground." 

She patted his shoulder. "You want me to put on some coffee flavored water?" 

His hands disappeared beneath the covers as she started toward her office. "Hey, hold on, you forgot to open your stocking." 

She turned around and laughed. He'd kicked the covers off to show off his half hard cock sheathed in one of his socks. 

"How silly of me to forget!" She grinned, climbing back onto the cot. "Whatever could it be?" 

He shrugged, "it's a surprise." 

She wrapped her fingers around the sock and jerked him slowly, "it's not a book..." He moaned, quickly achieving full erection under her attentions. She tugged the sock off and mocked a surprised gasp, "it's just what I wanted!" 

Her fingers traced his whole length and Tom groaned. She gripped the base of his cock firmly as she swirled her tongue around his head before taking him into her mouth as far as she could, humming appreciatively and Tom slipped his fingers into her hair. 

"Gods Laura..." 

She jerked his shaft as she rose up and sank her mouth down on his cock again. Her ministrations were painfully slow; Tom knew she was going to be the death of him. Laura was the undisputed queen of giving head. 

"Shit! Frak!" Tom cursed, his fingers clenching into fists in her hair. "Oh frak, I'm gonna come." 

Laura sped up subtly and gave him a little squeeze and he grunted as he emptied himself. Laura swallowed and extricated her hair from his grasp. She moved to straddle his waist. 

He quirked a lopsided grin at her. 

She splayed her hands out over his chest. "I can't exactly put it in a sock but, just so you know, my pussy is your stocking gift." 

"Perfect," he tugged on her hips, "bring it up here; I want to open my gift."


End file.
